Mutual Loathing
by darkorangecat
Summary: Ten one hundred word drabbles based on Crookshanks' and Scabbers' feelings toward each other during Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.
1. Wounded

Prompt from the LJ nospeakingrule community. This community is all about making your claimed characters completely speechless! Or mute. Or just plain not talking. Although there can be dialogue in a drabble there still should be someone that just can't speak.

**Title**: Mutual Loathing

**Character Pairing**: Scabbers and Crookshanks

**Theme**: Damage

**Warnings:** Possibly a bit graphic when it comes to the violence. Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or setting belonging to J.K. Rowling s Harry Potter series; this disclaimer applies to each drabble.

* * *

Wounded

_The pain was nearly unendurable, but Scabbers was not going to give that hellcat of Hermione's the satisfaction of knowing that it had succeeded in wounding him. _

_It would be a cold day in hell __before he acknowledged that. No, he would feign death until Ron freaked out and tore Crookshanks off his mangled body._

_If only the damnable cat would stop tossing him around like some __dilapidated rag doll. Why is it that cats always play with their food? _

_Where the hell is Ron, shouldn't the gangly teen have made his way into the dorm to rescue him already? _

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. I am new to drabbles...(thank you)


	2. Scratches

_The incessant __**scritch, scratch, scritch, scratch**__ that Scabbers made as he attempted yet another short-lived escape from his ever watchful eyes was driving him absolutely crazy. _

_He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that something was not right about this rat which dwelt in the boys' dormitory. _

_It smelt oddly human and Crookshanks was going to get to the bottom of it._

_Hermione was not the only one gifted with a keen sensibility and sound mind. _

_He, even if it did seem a bit prideful, was half-kneazle after all, not an ordinary cat by any stretch of the imagination._


	3. Claws

_Crookshanks basked in the moonlight, admiring how his claws glowed in the gossamer light as it glinted off the curve of each razor-sharp nail. _

_He was meticulous in his grooming; taking extraordinary measures to hone each and every barbed nail with inordinate care. _

_He needed to make sure that each set of claws remained fully functional at all times. _

_That rat which Hermione's loud, red-haired friend so ardently protected was an abomination. _

_As Crookshanks pulled at a snag in one of his nails, ensuring its razor-sharp quality, he imagined it slicing into that blasted rat and dripping wet with blood._


	4. Torn

_Crookshanks couldn't believe it. After all this time, finally, the rat that didn't smell like a rat was gone. _

_Really, in spite of the red-head's loud protests, it was the best thing that could've happened. _

_Now, if only Crookshanks could ensure that his sworn enemy's disappearance took on a more permanent state. _

_One thing he was certain of was that if that rat wannabe ever showed its pointy nose in Gryffindor Tower, it would be his very last mistake. _

_Crookshanks would tear him apart. That non-rat would rue the day they had crossed paths when his body was torn asunder._


	5. Shred

**Additional Disclaimer: **I do not own Teenage Mutant Turtles, this is a work of fiction merely referencing characters from Teenage Mutant Turtles and Harry Potter

_

* * *

_

_Shredder, now that was a character one could get behind, Scabbers thought to himself. _

_He had come across the strange Muggle film featuring mutant turtles with Ninja powers on one of his attempts to escape that damnable hellcat._

_Imagine what that powerful Ninja, almost as powerful as the Dark Lord himself, dare he even think it, would do to Crookshanks. _

_He almost laughed aloud in unabashed glee as he imagined Shredder treating the overgrown cat to a taste of its own medicine. _

_The self-promulgated hellion would learn the meaning of the word 'shred' at the hands of the 'master' Shredder._

* * *

**_A/N: _**Reviews are much apprecitated. Thank you, darkorangecat


	6. Knives

Disclaimer: see opening chapter

Chapter titles are the prompt words. These drabbles do not follow any chronological order, just focus on what I believe Scabbers and Crookshanks may have thought of each other throughout the course of POA. Thank you :)_

* * *

__That half-kneazle, Crookshanks, was nothing more than an overgrown lump of matted fur. _

_Albeit a lump of fur with razor-sharp claws which could cut through him like knives wielded by a bloodthirsty assassin bent on his personal destruction. _

_Even so, Crookshanks didn't have the ability to transform into a human as Scabbers did._

_Wait a minute, that's not quite right…no, it wasn't Scabbers who had the ability to transform from this less than comely physique to that of a human, but rather Peter Pettigrew who had the ability to transform. _

_He was a wizard! Crookshanks, sharp claws and all, wasn't._

* * *

As always, reviews are much appreciated. Thanks :)


	7. Mace

Mace is a spice.

_

* * *

_

_What was that ambrosial aroma accosting his nostrils and from whence did it arise? _

_Crookshanks stretched lazily in the early rays of the sun, popping one eye open in the hopes of spying the proprietor of the spicy scent. _

_He had made himself at home in the owlry in the hopes of capturing the red-haired one's 'pet'. _

_An ill-advised pet a non-rat made, he shook the kinks out of his neck and yawned, a sleepy mewl escaped him and he quickly looked around the owlry sighing in relief when he realized that, save for the owls, he was completely alone._

* * *


	8. Bleed

_

* * *

__He would make him bleed. Spill the black red blood from the meddling fuzz bucket's twisted veins. _

_The bushy-haired girl was on that mangy cat's side, how long before Ron would join the ranks against him. _

_Well, he would just have to take matters into his own hands, er…paws. _

_Damn that blasted cat! It was after him again and about to pounce on Ron to get to him. _

_Enough is enough! Oops, didn't mean to bite him quite that hard…sorry Ron, but gotta run. _

_I'm sure his finger will stop bleeding soon, it's not like I have rabies or anything._

* * *


	9. Yell

_

* * *

_

_Why is the red-haired teenage wizard yelling at me? _

_I'm not the one who bit him; it was that precious non-rat fiend of his. _

_If only I could talk and explain to him that the non-rat is not what he seems. _

_He is not looking out for his master's good, like a pet should, but is only protecting his own skinny rat tail._

_It's not like I haven't tried to make his selfish agenda known to his human counterpart, but the red-head is either too dense to understand or caught under some spell which renders one incapable of sound reasoning. _

* * *


	10. Rip

_

* * *

_

_Damn that chthonian cat and its cuspidate claws! When the hell had he learned such variegated vocabulary? _

_Oh yeah, that greasy good for nothing Snape. Professor, hah! _

_Too bad Ron lugged him on various detentions with him. _

_And how had the jackanapes repaid him? _

_By letting that devilish behemoth of a cat rip into him with its contemptible claws, that's how! O_

_ne thing was for sure, he would have his revenge on all of them when he resumed his true form, though he did rather enjoy the anonymity his animagus form afforded him._

_Peter Pettigrew was not a pushover, really. _

* * *


End file.
